This invention relates to impedance matching devices for matching the impedance of an antenna transmission line to the radio frequency amplifier of a radio transceiver utilized by amatuer radio operators.
One of the principal objects of this invention is to provide a wide band impedance matching device which is quite versatile and capable of operating over a wide band of frequencies preferably between one and eight tenths and thirty megacycles.
A further object of this invention is to provide a very compact and efficient impedance matching device that has a wide range capability.
A further object of this invention is to provide an impedance matching device which is capable of directly interconnecting the antenna transmission line with the output of the radio transceiver to bypass the device without significantly attenuating the radio signal.
An additional advantage is to provide an impedance matching device that need not be physically disconnected from the transceiver and the transmission line when the device is not in use.
A further object of this invention is to provide a wide band impedance matching device that is capable of efficiently matching high and low impedance antenna transmission lines.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an impedance matching device that is capable of being sold at a reasonable price for the amatuer radio market and yet capable of efficiently operating over a wide frequency range normally utilized by amatuer radio operators.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.